Politics
The Political Positions in the Government There are 4 branches in the federal government. The Executive Branch: The Executive Branch is the commanding branch of the government they are the president, vice president, the Presidential Cabinet, state Governors, and the Executive War Council. The President or Commander In Chief in the time of war, is the person with the utmost power throughout the government. The President's duties consist of... The Vice President is the president of the Legislative Branch, although he only acts as a tiebreaker. He also becomes the acting president in the event of the death of the president. The Presidential Cabinet The Governors Lead each state, maybe Boggy Creek's governor is also president? Maybe they choose whether or not, and if they don't want to one is elected? WIP. The Executive War Council ------------------------------------------ The Legislative Branch (Senate) The Senate consists of 99 directly elected representatives from each State and 3 appointed representatives which decide on laws and regulations for the country. Among these Senators are the President Pro Tempore who acts as a tie breaker in the absence of the vice president and the senator with the longest number of terms is given the position. In order to pass a law it must be approved by a majority of senators, and all 3 appointed senators. This rule is non-exemptual and to suggest removing it or modifying it in any member is considered high treason and will result in the senators immediate banishment from the nation. The Judicial Branch The Judicial Branch has the final say on all court cases and has the sole power to impeach the president, and/or vice president. The Armed Forces Branch The Armed Forces Branch consists of the Generals of each branch as well as. the Joint Operational Command. Members of the AFB are among those eligible for the Executive War Council. History of the Presidency The first leader of Boggy Creek was Mulac Jefferies Pinemoore Sr. He was the first General of the Boggy Creek Self Defense Force. He served as commander for rough 20 years. Currently 4 people have held the title President, the people are President Mulac Jefferies Pinemoore IV from 1905-1913 1913-1921 and 1921-1929, next was President Trey Fack Noi from 1929-1931. Noi lead the country into a deep depression. Noi was impeached after it was discovered that he had severed Pinemoore IV's daughter hands in a satanic ritual. Next up was Pinemoore V from 1931-1939, 1939-194, 1947-1955 and 1955-60, when he lost the special election to a young nationalist by the name of Mulac Mnicurr. Mnicurr served from 1949-1960, but in his time Mulac seized control of all 3 states and named himself fuhrer. In his time as Fuhrer, Mulac lead a series of reforms leading the states into an economic revitalization after the disaster caused by Noi. Mulac reformed the military heavily and was one of the main people behind Neryvo's immigration law which helped propel Neryvo's militaristic economy. Boggy Creek liberal politicians were quick to judge and eventually mounted enough pressure against Mulac that he temporarily left the country to live in San Francisco. In the 1960 election it was decided that the nationwide election would decide the 4 main seats in government. 1 Impeached 2 special election 3 Resigned